unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer
Created by Billy Mays (as seen on T.V.) the Gravy Hammer spews gravy that burns your skin at tempatures of OVER 9000 TEMPATURES (also known as the Gravity Spammer or the 'Gravity Hammer'or "a shitty brute version of an energy sword") is a commonly used wanking walking stick of the Brutes. Once wanked whacked an enemy in the head, gravy comes out. Lots of gravy. Enough to make a grunt pretty damn horny. It runs on pure gruntiness, but it runs out really quickly and that makes it crap. The underpowered piece of shit excuse for a swo- I mean Gravy Hammer has a large blade on its edge, but the blade is just for fancy shows and attracting horny alien prostitutes in order for Swagfags to get a date. No Grunt has ever wielded the Gravy Hammer ("Chipote Chillon" in Mèxico, don't make me tell you why, please), but if they did, it would result in... Well, something bad, like say... a severely horny Grunt, or the death of all life as we know it, or the Invincible Grunt. That or they wouldn't be able to lift it. That would look funny. So funny that Hunters WOULD jerk off to it, but their dicks are just a single nightcrawler, so if they try, they just rip their dicks off. This melee weapon seems to make a sonic blast after it is swung near the gravitational surface of a map that results in a nearby opponent in front of you to "blast" farther back or die. Unlike the energy sword, this weapon is more fucktarded, and does deplete more electrostatic gravity charge (ammo) if you swing at the air for fun. Some Grunts were known after several wanking uses of this weapon to become severely horny angry, and would trip over their own testicles and become tangled up in them, due to the weight. This could take out AIDS warriors with one wank smack. It has a brother. Its name is Banhammer. Banhammer always wins. Kitchen Appliance Brutes also use this to make applesauce and mashed potatoes. Humans use it as either drinols or golf clubs. Grunts go fucking gangsta on things with one. Ban Hammer This is another version of the weapon used by the Admins of Halopedia, Halo Fanon and Gruntipedia and the uber-awesome Flaming Ninjas. It's basically the same, except it's on fire and it kills in one swipe. But, they can also use it to bring killed users back from the dead. A swing to the face will send you on a one way trip to Bantown, where you will be forced to live with a crowd of noobs and hackers and forced to end your shenanigans in the real world. Golf Club Mythic map pack Sandbox has a version called the 9-Wood (7-Wood n00b get it straight). It does almost no damage, but inflicts major damage to balls, sending them flying from their previous location inside of the n00bs belly (for they have not dropped yet), into the nearest actually good player. Some players call it the 7-Wood the "Grunt Wood" because it has a grunt on it and it kicks ass... well smashes it... Bill Murray He used one of these once. Back in Vietnam... BALL-PEEN HAMMERS The Hammer of all hammers Category:Shit people complain about Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you shouldn't use for intercourse Category:Proof that grunts are epic.